Spectra
by SapphireBee
Summary: There are many colours, Bumblebee wasn't sure if he had ever seen so many on one planet. Yet, each and every one of them, made him feel so different.
1. Hazel

Inspired by _Uniasus's 'Zirconium'. _

Spectra 

**Hazel **

The colour of Sam's eyes, by far the brightest thing Bumblebee had ever seen. Only matched by Sam's raw sprit. There were times he would simply just gaze into the small brown orbs when Sam wasn't paying attention. Humans said eyes were the window to the soul, and he could see why.

When Sam was happy, his eyes lit up like a firework, lighting up his face in pure contentment. It took Bumblebee aback when Sam would gaze up into his optics with a warm smile on his face. After years of war, he didn't believe happiness and that kind of innocence still existed.

There were times Sam's eyes would widen, the brown colour inside always seemed to get lighter when he was surprised, Bumblebee didn't think he had ever seen them as light as the time he had first transformed in front of his charge, the expression of almost immediate wonderment and_ trust _would forever be ingrained within his processor until the day his spark faded.

Sadness showed the greatest change in Sam's eyes, they would darken, like the light inside them had vanished. It was during those times Bumblebee would give anything to see Sam's eyes light up again. For gazing into them gave Bumblebee great hope.

When Sam was sleeping, Bumblebee could no longer see the window to his charge's soul, he would have to wait until the morning, sometimes morning took a while to come. But what scared Bumblebee the most would be the time he would never be able to gaze into those hazel eyes again. For Sam would eventually close his window, close his hazel eyes forever, but until then, Bumblebee would continue stealing the chance to stare at that hazel colour which always brightened his life.


	2. Red

**Spectra**

Red

A vivid deep, luscious colour which Bumblebee found very pleasing to the optics, though it had the ability to both strike hope and fear into his spark.

Red was the colour of his faction, it showed what they stood for, what they fought for, freedom, peace and _hope._ The sight of the red autobot insignia was enough to send fear into the sparks of some decepticons. It was a symbol for a future of a free Cybertron, a free Earth, something Bumblebee now more then ever would fight more fiercely for. Not for just his people, but for Sam, his charge deserved to live on a world free from the war of two alien factions, and Bumblebee would do his damndest to make sure that was possible.

Pain and fear, the colour red was sometimes the very last thing an autobot saw, the deep crimson red of a decepticon's optics before their spark was snuffed out of its spark casing. It was the colour of the enemy; many times his charge would come to him in the dead of the night, standing outside of Bumblebee's door. Sam didn't need to say anything, Bumblebee knew. The nightmares, that same flash of crimson that haunted his own waking hours, also haunted Sam in his dreams. It reminded them both what could happen if they stopped fighting.

Red reminded Bumblebee what he stood for, what he was fighting for and what he had to prevent. He had to fight, fight to protect everything that was dear to him, for Earth, for Sam, for Cybertron. The colour red drove Bumblebee forward, so he might one day, be able to live in a world free from war, from hate, but instead, live in a world filled with peace.


	3. Black

**Spectra**

Black

Darkness, if there was one colour to describe the dark, it would be the colour black.

Black made Bumblebee feel alone and empty, it reminded him of the times he had travelled alone in space, pursuing the Allspark with little if any hope of ever returning home. Black was the colour of deep space, a seemingly empty vacuum with so few points of light. The years of continued searching, wandering aimlessly through the vast horizons of the universe, it had left Bumblebee weary, his spirit almost broken. Cybertron itself was now cold, and lifeless, like the surroundings of the great vastness of space. Almost everything seemed bleak in those early days of the war.

The wonderings and endless nights of searching had eventually brought Bumblebee to earth, ever since arriving on this vibrant _colourful _world, Bumblebee had witnessed many new and wondrous things. It was where he had first seen the oceans, seen a sky that was bright blue, this majestic, beautiful planet had become a substitute for the longing of a home. Earth was where Bumblebee had found Sam, found a place of peace and refuge, almost free of the constant battles that once plagued his life.

Bumblebee had finally found a place he could say, he belonged, and it was the colour black that had helped him truly find that.


	4. Blue

Blue

To Bumblebee, blue was the colour of happiness, life and wonder all at the sametime.

The first time Bumblebee had properly seen the colour blue was day of his first sunrise upon earth, he had arrived in protoform at night, during the lingering hours of darkness. After acquiring an alt mode Bumblebee had drove down the dusty roads of Nevada just as the sun began to rise, the small beams of light lit up the sky in a vivid display of colour, unlike any the yellow mech had ever seen. By far one of the brightest was that of the blue dawn lit sky. Bumblebee had saved the image into his processor, remembering the feelings of happiness upon seeing that bright blue filled sky.

Blue was not just a sight to be hold, but as Bumblebee discovered, was vital to the existance of the planet that the autobots had now come to call home. The life that lived here depended upon the blue water that flowed in the rivers and oceans and the blue magnetic colour of the bright skies that protected the inhabitants of Earth from the deadly raditation of space.

Blue was bright, vivid and dazzling at the sametime, something Bumblebee learnt when on an aimless drive with Sam through the country roads of Tranquility, it was raining that day, small blue droplets falling from the sky. Only when Sam's eyes brighten did Bumblebee truly understand, just in front of the pair, a rainbow had formed as the rain picked up speed casting a specra of bright, sparkling colours. The look on his charge's face only matched what the yellow mech himself was feeling, it was of wonder, and of hope.

Blue represented all what was good and bright about Earth, about home.


End file.
